communityleadershipsummitfandomcom-20200213-history
2011/Notes/MetaCmgr Stuff
MetaCmgr Stuff Meta Community building communities from Community Mgrs Online things for Online Community: Community Backchannel OCtribe folks Bill Johnston Van Riper Paul Orwig Rachel Luxemburg (RLUX) #OCtribe non partican...weird use of the hash tag on twitter -- Evan Hamilton... it's a good meetup best practices of the hashtag Can we foster community events in Netherlands/EU New York - Meghan Can we do community events other than tech topics...yoga...or New York Start Up...recruitors...meetups..potential sponsors... CLS-EAST Van -- CLS west is the same format as CLS Portland...it's ONE day vice TWO... Evan -- with CLS because of OSCON it is very open source focused... were CLS west has less open source... RLUX OSCON energy is helping CLS day 2 is better...more folks are coming.... Van historically the CLS 2nd day has had a lower turn out... Meghan...Im not scared about organizing events... it's the connections...I hope I can get all the connections...network to do... Van... Yes do more upfront networking... I was lucky because I already had a build in communities RLUX... you have to take in account the conference season... Jan/Feb is a slack time... People start having commitments to conferences starting up in Mar/Apr. Van.. I would recommend a saturday... but see what works best for your community I want to encourage community conferences like CLS-West to occur in other areas...unconferences... VAN our ROI for a 2 day event is less than for a 1 day event Meghan -- maybe to start out it might best to do a 1 day event in NYC Tech Recruitors may be a source for a venue; Van... We've had some success with them, but you have to manage relationship... Andrea Murphy meetup.com spaces... RLUX... you need space that can be broken out in to several rooms. Meghan -- Stratra in Sept/Web 2.0 OReilly conf...Jono can make the introduction at Oreilly for the event organization Let people go out for food..since you won't be able to afford the convention center food. Meta Community Manager Stuff... can get you jobs... It got AaronH at job... Van got hired as a meta community mgr...managing other communities..and it si a marketable skill... RLUX a lot of my job is wrangling community inside Adobe...meta community management... We could possibly do CLS in Amsterdam in Spring...combined event...check with nljug.org Meta Squared -- Managers of Managers of other events... so we all communicate and don't schedule our events over on top of each other... and what is the value to the sponsor... as a sponsor..the may want positive PR...and having a presences at community mgr event..and what to be a part of the event without marketing... developing relationships within the community...develop that intangible relationship that community managers... low dollar value... it is easier to sponsor $500 than $10000 which requires all kinds of corporate hoops... Eventbrite... you can sign up Free... or you can sign up as a member of my company to donate $25 or more.. .as a separate option to help with funding event... CLSWest did that...Tea ceremony at CLSwest was sponsored by 4 people.. Van 60% of my registrants in CLsWest showed up.. also depends what's going on in the area.. like a major ball game or something going on